chataboutheroesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Empathic Mimicry
Empathic mimicry is the ability to automatically and permanently mimic the abilities of others within range. Characters *Peter Petrelli has this ability in Worlds 2, 3, 5 and 8. In World 2 and World 5, he had lost it but regained it. *Liz Jones possesses this ability naturally. *Noah Gray possesses this ability naturally, along with his twin. *Abbie Gray, like her twin, has this ability naturally. *Daniel Vaughan-Reist-Greene has this ability naturally also. *Arthur Petrelli took this ability from his son, in canon, World 2 and World 5. *Robert Max has this ability naturally. *Jessica Sky Petrelli has this ability naturally, inherited from her father. *Lewis Leo gained this ability synthetically from the formula, but lost it when he regained his elementas. *Daniel Galvez has this ability naturally. *In the future, Jaiya Gray will have this ability naturally. *Anna Parkman will also have this ability in the future. *In the future, Ciaran Greene will possess this ability naturally, inherited from his father. *Alexandria Parkman will have this ability naturally. Limits 'Peter Petrelli' When Peter first manifested the ability, he didn't know how to use it and didn't even recognise that he absorbed abilities. At first he could only access an ability when near the person he gained it from, and if he absorbed too many at once he risked falling unconscious or losing control of the more dangerous ones. However, he since learned to access each ability by thinking of the individual he gained it from and how he felt for that person. He has shown that this can be done without having a particular memory of the person, even after having had his memory erased, and he has by now on several occasions used abilities without being even aware of who he gained them from. He has also increased his control over the abilities, and in many worlds he has gained abilities which he can use to help him control them or to remove any he wouldn't want to keep. In World 2 and World 8, he can mimic abilities from others with this ability, but in World 3 he cannot. It is unknown whether or not he can mimic from another empath in World 5 or World 11, since he hasn't met any others. In each world, he has however shown that he can mimic from people with a different multiple core ability. [[Liz Jones|'Liz Jones']] Liz showed no sign of failing to control her abilities, not even at the start. She has mimicked several abilities from strangers, some she doesn't fully know from who, and she has no problem accessing them. She can mimic secondary abilities from others with a multiple ability, but not their core power. 'Noah Gray' Noah manifested in infancy, has absorbed a large amount of abilities, and has only once struggled with control. After this, he deleted some abilities, but has since mimicked many more and doesn't show any signs of struggling again. This singular loss of control could be linked to the fact that the abilities were mimicked from his sister who'd gained them violently. He can mimic abilities from others with this ability, and does so regularly. 'Abbie Gray' Like her twin, Abbie manifested in infancy, but she has never shown lack of control at all. She too can also mimic from others with this ability. 'Daniel Vaughan-Reist-Greene' Daniel has never seemed to lose control, but this is likely to be because of how he and Elan take measures to control the number of evolved humans he meets, and therefore the number of abilities he absorbs, so as to not let him be overwhelmed with them. He cannot mimic from others with this ability, since he is then only exposed to empathic mimicry itself. However, he can mimic from people with a different multiple ability, and also copies their core power though it usually becomes dormant or hidden in his case. 'Arthur Petrelli' Despite having taken the ability from Peter, Arthur never displayed it. 'Robert Max' Robert seems to have control with this ability and has never seem to lose control of it. He can mimic abilities from others with this ability. 'Jessica Sky Petrelli' Jessica has mimicked several abilities with this ability, and can recall many of them. She doesn't know who she gained most of them from. At most times, she can control her abilities quite well, and she didn't at first seem to have any trouble in doing so. However, she began developing problems in control after her mother's death, and had to leave for a while to train herself to control her powers fully. Unlike other empaths in World 8, she cannot mimic abilities from them. [[Lewis Leo|'Lewis Leo']] Lewis gained this ability through a synthetic vial (the last vial from Pinehearst) and was given flight for the first few minutes but lost it. At first Lewis could only use the powers of others when around him, but then gained more abilities and could use them at will. However, he lost the ability when he regained his elementas. 'Daniel Galvez' Daniel has only manifested recently, and is unaware of his ability. He has only mimicked from one person. He is not fully aware of the abilities he has mimicked, but he knows how his core ability works because it was identified and explained to him. 'Jaiya Gray' Jaiya will manifest her ability later than most of her siblings do, and she will be in her late teens before she even fully registers the full extent of her power. She will at first rely on others to help her and will be unable to use an ability unless the person who possesses it naturally is nearby. By the time she is nearing her thirties, she will be able to produce and control most of her abilities, although she will always be cautious when using them. 'Anna Parkman' Anna will manifest her ability at a young age, but as she will be unable and unwilling to control her powers, her mother will use Ability Negation to weaken her abilities considerably. When Anna is older, Abbie will return the full extent of Anna's power to her, and she will dedicate a large portion of her early twenties to controlling the ability. 'Ciaran Greene' Ciaran will have inherited this ability from his father, and like Daniel will not be able to mimic abilities from others with the same ability, but will be able to mimic from people with different multiple abilities. He will struggle to control the abilities he gains, at first, but his family will help him learn to do so. It is unknown to which extent he will struggle with this control. 'Alexandria Parkman' Like her mother Jess, Alex will be unable to mimic abilities from others who possess this ability, and neither will she be able to mimic from others with different multiple abilities. It is unknown currently what her level of skill will be in controlling and wielding her mimicked abilities. She will manifest the ability when she is 3 years old, and strangely, she will immediately mimic abilities from every person she knows, though they will not be present near her at the time. This will be caused by the ability of temporal anarchy, which she will immediately have mimicked from a nearby villain. Similar Abilities *Mimicry can be used to mimic an ability *Ability replication is the ability to replicate one ability at a time through touch, losing the old one *Conscious mimicry is the ability to consciously replicate abilities *Conscious ability duplication is the ability to consciously replicate abilities through touch *Ability borrowing is the ability to temporarily take an ability from another *Ability absorption is the ability to steal the abilities of others *Absorption can also steal abilities *Vulnerability linked power absorption can take an ability in some circumstances *Ability negativity can also be used to take abilities *DNA mimicry can be used to copy someone's form and abilities *Genetic mimicry can copy abilities from a piece of DNA *Aura mimicry can copy abilities from an aura *Aura absorption can steal abilities with an aura *Empathy is the ability to sense people's emotions Category:Abilities